


youth is just a loose tooth baby

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, Porn With Plot, Smut, chanhee enjoys himself way too much as he toys with sangyeon's emotions, chanhee has sangyeon wrapped around his finger, chanhee is great at manipulating sangyeon but it's in a good way, sangyeon could take charge but chanhee hits sangyeon in all the right spots that weakens sangyeon, sangyeon falls for every move chanhee makes, small bit of platonic sunhak lol, this is kind of dom/sub but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Chanhee notices something odd about Sangyeon and usually curiousity kills the cat, but in this case, it leads somewhere completely unexpected.





	youth is just a loose tooth baby

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *has just woken up*  
> Friend: sangyeon has a [REDACTED] kink  
> Me: what-  
> Friend: *sends link*  
> Me: *opens link*  
> Me:  
> Me:  
> Me:  
> Me: *goes back to bed*
> 
> Sigh... I'm out here writing for pairings no one really thinks about, huh? Never thought I'd use this pairing, but the day came! I might do this more often. Stan sangnew, Bs!! Also, I'm sorry, Chanhee...I keep writing you as borderline evil... (You'll see in upcoming fics, yikes.) -_-
> 
> The title's taken from 'Teenage Craze' by KLOE.

The first time Chanhee suspects that  _ maybe hyung likes this _ is after a VLIVE session. They just started their promotions for their new comeback song, ‘Right Here.’ The group are gathered together after a long day of practice. Everyone's just washed up and are getting relaxed. Younghoon brings up the idea of going live since they haven't in a while and they're not particularly doing anything right now. 

That leads to Kevin going to grab the phone they usually use for streaming. When he returns, they get settled on and around the couch in their living room. Once they go live, they introduce themselves and begin talking about how the members feel after the long day today. Sunwoo comments on how the day isn’t over until he falls asleep, and it makes the group laugh. 

At one point they begin reading out comments for questions. There are lots of the usual. They see “can you speak English,” “can you say my name,” “do aegyo please,” and many repeated others. Chanhee sees one that's cute to him, so he reads it aloud. What he doesn't expect is the reaction it gets from the person it’s directed to.

Chanhee clears his throat and raises his voice. “‘ _ Sangyeon oppa! I missed you! Please make sure to rest early and eat well, oppa! Don't strain yourself and take it easy! Deobi all love you, our precious leader! I love you so much, Sangyeon oppa! _ ’”

He hears the rest of the members coo at the encouraging message and agrees that the leader needs to rest more often. He looks over to the elder to see his expression. He immediately notices how he’s stiff and the tips of his ears are pink. He wonders briefly if the comment made him uncomfortable, so he reaches out and pats Sangyeon gently on his knee in a gesture for comfort. 

The older man slightly jumps, startled by Chanhee’s touch. He looks down at Chanhee, who is also shocked by his reaction. Sangyeon smiles at him, but Chanhee can tell it’s forced. He furrowed his eyebrows with a small pout and lies his head on the elder’s thigh.  _ He’ll leave him alone for now _ , he thinks, but he’ll make sure to ask Sangyeon about it later.

After they finish up the stream and they’re heading off to bed, he stops Sangyeon in the kitchen as the man is fetching a glass of water for himself. He waits until the elder finishes drinking and puts his cup away. He tilts his head to the side as he reaches out and gently pulls on the sleeve of Sangyeon’s robe a couple of times. “Hey, hyung. Can we talk for a quick second?” He asks.

Sangyeon turns around and looks at him. “Hm? Oh, yeah! Of course! What is it?” He responds.

He isn’t really sure how to phrase it to the older considering he barely knows what really happened himself. “Um…” He looks down at the kitchen tiles as he tries to figure what to say.  _ Maybe he should have thought of that beforehand so he wouldn’t be standing here like an idiot _ , he thinks. Sangyeon waits patiently for his question, though and he appreciates that. Finally, after a moment, he decides to just ask, “Are you okay?”

Sangyeon blinks at him, lips curling up into sort of a confused pout as he looks taken aback. “I- yes?” He answers, but it’s more of a question because he’s a bit confused at the suddenness of Chanhee’s question. “Are  _ you  _ okay?” He shoots back.

Chanhee laughs softly and nods. “I’m fine, but…” He finally lets go of Sangyeon’s sleeve and the hand through his own hair to ruffle it. “I was just worried because of earlier,” he admits.

Sangyeon glances to the side as he thinks for a moment. He looks back at Chanhee with a shake of his head. “What do you mean? What happened earlier?”

The younger momentarily wonders if the older is playing the dumb card to avoid the situation or is really that dense to remember what happened. “During the vlive?” He provides. “You looked uncomfortable after I read what that fan said.”

The elder’s eyes widen in realization as his mouth forms circular. “Ah, that…” He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

Chanhee watches his expression. He’s fidgety, he notes. He also has begun to turn pink again. Now Chanhee is really  _ really  _ confused. “Are you okay?” He asks again.

“I’m fine! That-that didn’t bother me. No. Don’t worry. It wasn’t that,” he says, stuttering slightly. 

The younger blinks. He’s not quite satisfied with the older man’s response, but he says the comment didn’t make him uncomfortable, so what was it that made him seem embarrassed? “If you say so,” he finally responds after a moment. They bid each other their ‘good night’ and he watches Sangyeon  ~~ escape  ~~ leave the kitchen. When he finally gets into his bed to sleep, he still can’t help to think back to the moment.  _ If hyung didn’t mind the fan’s comment _ , he thinks,  _ then what made him stiffen up and turn red? _

He ends up not falling asleep as quickly as he thought he would. Sangyeon’s earlier actions keep him awake. He replays the event in his head repeatedly. It just  _ doesn’t make sense  _ to him. He even goes as far as to visit the Vapp to watch the replay of the VLIVE. After investigating Sangyeon’s actions closely for five or more minutes, it finally clicks. 

_ The word. _

The second time it comes up, he notices Sangyeon's unusual response to it again. The group decided to play around together for a bit before heading on stage to perform. They're playing a game of “test how much aegyo I can handle until I get overwhelmed.”

_ (“That's a long dumbass name,” Sunwoo mutters under his breath.  _

_ Haknyeon, hearing the younger boy’s mumble, pouts and points a finger at him. “You come up with a better one then, mister smarty-pants!” He exclaims.  _

_ Sunwoo stays silent, sitting on the couch as he drinks his pouch of fruit juice.  _

_ The elder boy huffs and folds his arms. “I thought so.”) _

 

“Whoever loses the most times pays for the group’s dinner tonight!” Eric exclaims before they begin. Younghoon and Jaehyun are the first pairs to go. Jaehyun manages to make Younghoon cringe, so he loses. Jacob and Sunwoo are the next duos to go, but they end up being too cringy for the other members to handle, so they call a tie. It goes like that until it’s Chanhee’s turn to spin the bottle and when he does, it lands on Sangyeon.

Sangyeon looks at him with a grin, an expression playful but full of confidence. 

Chanhee only smiles back.  _ Sangyeon hyung won't win this _ , he thinks to himself. It’s more like he won’t  _ let  _ Sangyeon win though. He thinks he knows how to defeat the elder in this, and yes, it’s simply because he doesn’t want to spend his wallet on all of his members. His expenses will be  _ gone _ .

“Are you guys ready?” Jaehyun asks as the two competitors sit across from one another at the small table. The duo nod and the game between them begin after Jaehyun counts down.

It’s not like those couple of times he played against Changmin. He refuses to gay panic. He  _ will  _ keep his composure. He proves to do so when Sangyeon leans forward at some point and pouts his lips while asking Chanhee in a mock baby voice for a cheeseburger. He almost flounders because of how endearingly sweet it is to see the elder act cute. It’s currently a tie between them, nearing the point where the members want to stop them from continuing. Chanhee had kept pushing it though because he didn’t want a tie. He wanted to  _ win _ .

After Sangyeon hits Chanhee with his cute act, it’s Chanhee’s turn to fire back. He honestly doesn’t even really think when he says it. It was kind of an automatic response, a knack from him being exceptionally witty with his words. He leans right into Sangyeon’s space, centimetres away from the man’s nose, and gives him a sickeningly sweet pout - all with wavering puppy eyes and rapidly fluttering eyelashes. “Aw, that’s too bad, oppa-ya. Chanhee-ya doesn’t have enough money to pay for a cheeseburger! Sorry, oppa-ya!” he responds in the best-babied tone he can.

Sangyeon eyes widen as an immediate blush takes over his face and he splutters, backing up too quickly. His sudden movement causes him to trip over himself and he falls backward off of the stool he was sitting on. The comical sense of the entire scene makes the other members burst into laughter as Chanhee sits at the table with an innocent smile on his face that’s nearing sinister. 

Chanhee watches as Jacob declares through his laughter that Chanhee is the winner between the duo. He grins as he jumps up and rounds the table to help Sangyeon off of the floor where he’s stayed for the past two minutes. When he bends down to reach for the leader’s hand, he notices how red the man’s face is and it bubbles laughter from him. He can’t help but tease him now.

“Aw, hyung~ Your face is so pink! Did I embarrass you that badly?” he coos, tilting his head to the side as he pokes the man on his cheeks with one of his fingers. He laughs when he sees Sangyeon’s eyes glare at him.

“We gotta’ perform CPR!” Kevin gasps aloud and jumps onto the ground next to Chanhee to start imitating chest pumps on Sangyeon’s abdomen. The rest of the members begin laughing again at the man’s actions as the elder makes pained noises. Eventually, they stop teasing Sangyeon to finish playing the game.

As Chanhee thinks about it later though, when the game finally comes to an end with a poor Juyeon undoubtedly as the loser, he suddenly realizes why Sangyeon acted out the way he did after he launched his attack on him. The first time Sangyeon went red like that, he remembers, was because of what he had said earlier that day. This second time, the  _ exact similar event _ took place and he flushed like a tomato. He doesn’t know for sure but thinks he’s kind of on to Sangyeon now. He’s now curious about how he can find a way to validate his doubts.

This third time is when Chanhee officially confirms his suspicions. 

Chanhee sits next to Sangyeon at the long table they always have while they're doing a fansign event. A fan asks for Sangyeon to sing one of his favourite songs lately. Sangyeon, shy and a bit embarrassed for being put in the spotlight, refuses. The rest of the fans in the room start to whine and protest, begging for Sangyeon to sing a song for them. 

Chanhee, wanting to hear Sangyeon sing himself, latches onto the latter's arm and slightly pulls on him. He pouts up at the man and uses pleading eyes for Sangyeon to give in. 

“Please sing a song for us, Sangyeon oppa! It can even be your own song!” a fan yells. 

Chanhee pulls on Sangyeon's arm again. “Yeah! You can sing ‘Walkin’ In Time!’” he offers. He's only teasing Sangyeon at this point. He isn't even thinking about Sangyeon's previous reactions to the word until after he says it. “Please let us hear you sing, oppa!” He exclaims, whining in a cute voice.

Once the word leaves his mouth, he feels Sangyeon's entire body tense up. At first, he's confused, thinking he accidentally hurt the elder some way, but then his brain registers as quick as a bolt of lightning. Being the little shit he is, he uses one of arms to reach out to Sangyeon's thigh and place the palm of his hand on it. For extra measures, he squeezes the elder's thigh and quickly removes his hand as if nothing happened. He feels Sangyeon slightly shiver from where he's clinging onto Sangyeon and takes that as a win. 

He watches as Sangyeon grabs the microphone off of the table with a forced smile. The fans in the room begin to cheer as Chanhee lets go of his grip on Sangyeon and the elder stands up. Chanhee notices a slight appearance of pink on the leader's cheeks and tips of ears when he moves under a brighter area. He smirks to himself and tilts his head to the side in thought. 

_ He wants to mess with this hyung a bit longer _ . 

Chanhee continues to find ways to get reactions out of Sangyeon. He doesn't know why it affects the older man, but it sure entertains himself and gives a little boost to his ego knowing he knows one of Sangyeon's weak spots  _ if the man has any at all _ . He enjoys watching Sangyeon redden and try to shy away from his touches anytime Chanhee says the term. 

He manages to make Sangyeon squirm a few more times before he decides to ask the leader about it. He figures Sangyeon knows he's caught on, but Sangyeon hasn't done anything to stop him, or even said anything during the periods he was teasing him. He suspects there's something further down the line Sangyeon is thinking about that keeps him from telling Chanhee to fuck off. Chanhee feels ninety-five percent sure that Sangyeon  _ likes _ it though, so that's why he hasn't told Chanhee to quit. He's determined to find out the answer. 

It's one in the morning when he decides to take charge. Chanhee comes out of his room to get some water after a fit of tossing and turning in bed because he can't seem to fall asleep. He exits his shared room into the living room to find someone is still awake. Said figure is sitting on the couch with a tablet in their hands, light from the screen illuminating their face. Chanhee takes a closer look to realize it's Sangyeon.  _ Perfect moment _ , he thinks. It'll be the first time Chanhee tries to tease Sangyeon without anyone around. He's curious to find out what the elder will say or do.

He goes into the kitchen to fetch his glass of water first. After he finishes, he sleekly passes in front of Sangyeon and walks around the table so that he can cuddle up to him on his opposite side. He plops on the couch next to Sangyeon and sees the elder man jump, making him laugh.

Sangyeon brings a hand up to his chest where his heart lies and throws his head back against the couch. “God, Chanhee!” He exclaims. “You scared me!”

Chanhee grins. “Yeah, I can tell,” he responds, giggling when the elder man gives him a glare. He throws up his hands in defence as he’s still giggling. “I’m sorry! I didn't mean to!”

Chanhee then lays against Sangyeon and asks what the older man is watching. He finds out Sangyeon’s watching a movie he wanted to watch for a while and finally got the chance to see. Sangyeon asks why Chanhee’s awake though and he responds with he couldn’t seem to fall asleep for some reason. He grins when Sangyeon admits to feeling the same. Chanhee ends up watching the movie along with the elder even though he doesn’t know what’s going on.

Before he notices, he’s starting to nod off. Sangyeon nudges him, telling him should head back to bed since he’s falling asleep now. The shake wakes him back up though, so he refuses. “You should have just let me fall asleep and carried me back to bed,” he teases and Sangyeon scoffs. Sangyeon continues to try to convince Chanhee to go back to bed, but it doesn’t work. Chanhee eventually turns the entire moment around with one sentence.

“Chanhee, please go to bed,” Sangyeon says again softly.

The blond haired boy sticks out his tongue out at the elder and wraps his arms around the elder’s waist. “No thanks, oppa.”

Everything goes completely silent and no movement is made once he says it. He pretends to be watching the movie on the tablet screen, but he feels Sangyeon go rigid in his hold. After a full minute passes with no word or reaction from the elder, he decides to say something to get him talking instead. “Is something wrong?” Chanhee asks.

Sangyeon doesn’t answer.

Chanhee looks up at him. He’s staring straight down at the tablet but he’s biting his lip and his cheeks are flushed pink. Chanhee lets go of the elder and he sits up. He stares at Sangyeon until the elder turns to face him. “What’s your problem?” Chanhee asks.

Sangyeon stutters. “Nothing? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Huh?”

Chanhee snatches the tablet out of Sangyeon’s hand, presses the pause button on the player, and sets it down on the table in front of them. He then climbs onto Sangyeon’s lap and takes the elder’s face between the palms of his hands. He looks into the elder’s widened, shocked eyes with his own narrowed ones.

“Chanhee-”

“You like it?”

Sangyeon’s mouth shuts closed before he opens it again to say, “ _ What _ ?”

Chanhee doesn’t waste any time. He wants to get straight to the point. ”Oppa,” he pointedly says, with no emotion. He watches as Sangyeon’s eyes involuntarily flutter shut and that amazes him, but what amuses him more is how he can feel Sangyeon shiver underneath him. “You  _ like _ it,” he repeats again in awe, but this time it’s not a question. It’s a statement - a  _ fact _ . 

He doesn’t know how it spiralled down to this when he looks back and thinks about it. One second he’s tantalizing the older for answers and the next moment he’s down on his knees in front of the elder. He isn’t complaining but things sure as hell escalated.

Chanhee goes all the way down on Sangyeon's cock until the head hits the back of his throat. He then comes back up and lets off with a messy pop. He noses at Sangyeon's dick and looks up at the man, feigning innocent eyes. “Do you like it when I stare up at you and call you 'oppa’ instead of ‘hyung?’” He asks, dragging the nail of his index finger up Sangyeon's dick gently. He feels Sangyeon vibrate under his touch. “Does it do something for you?”

The elder stares into the younger’s eyes. He’s captivated and he doesn’t know how he got this way. “ _ Yes _ .” Sangyeon emits a small, breath-like moan and grabs Chanhee’s hair when the younger starts dragging his one fingernail over his balls. “J-Just you though. Just you,” he gasps out when Chanhee begins to suck gently on his balls next.

The blond haired boy smirks. “Hm? Just  _ me _ ? Me only? Why me? Are you sure it’s only me? You don’t think you just have a thing for boys calling you ‘oppa?’”

“I-I don’t -  _ fuck  _ \- I don’t  _ know _ ,” he stutters, throwing his head back against the couch and an arm over his eyes.

Chanhee hums and continues to suck on Sangyeon’s cock, making sure to lick at the sides where it seems to get a reaction out of the elder the most.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this out here. What if one of the members comes out?” Sangyeon whispers hastily. He breathes heavily as his grip in Chanhee’s hair tightens when the latter suckles on the tip of his dick. “ _ Shit _ ! Oh,  _ fuck _ . I-I’m gonna’ cum,” he gasps out.

Chanhee only relishes in the fact one of his group mates could catch them. He wouldn’t mind it. More people who he could get to tease Sangyeon. With that, Chanhee stops his ministrations and climbs onto Sangyeon’s lap once again. He takes his own dick from inside his pants and begins stroking it. Then takes Sangyeon’s dick into his hold as well and begins jacking them off simultaneously. He looks the elder straight into his eyes. “Oppa, huh?” He breathes out, smirking at Sangyeon.

Sangyeon glares at the younger through his blush. “Sh-shut up!”

“Why,  _ oppa _ ? Are you gonna’ cum,  _ oppa _ ?”

Sangyeon growls lowly, which only makes Chanhee smirk more.

Chanhee spits onto his hand and begins stroking them together again. He feels himself getting closer to his orgasm and he knows Sangyeon is already nearly there. He slightly moans when Sangyeon suddenly grabs Chanhee by his hips and tightly holds him. His grip is so hard that Chanhee is sure it’ll leave bruises later. He continues to tease Sangyeon by moaning  _ ‘oppa’  _ into his ear and loves how much it affects the leader. Sangyeon eventually cums before Chanhee does, but Chanhee follows nearly a minute after.

When they both calm down from their orgasm, Chanhee reaches behind him and grabs a couple of napkins from off of the table to wipe them clean with. He tucks his dick back into his pants, as well as Sangyeon’s, and slides off the older man’s lap. Just as soon as he sits next to the man, he hears a loud slurping sound. Both of their heads snap to the direction of where the sound came from, which was the kitchen.

As their eyes adjust to the dark, they see a figure passing through the room, going back into the hallway. The person, seeing their glances at them, bows their head slightly. They raise their hand that has a water bottle in it. “Sorry~! Continue~!” They say in a sing-song tone and leave the two alone in the living room once again.

It’s quiet between the pair for a moment before Sangyeon goes, “That...that was Kevin, no?”

Chanhee bursts into laughter as he nods his head. “Yup!”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea stemmed from [this one tweet](https://twitter.com/itsjuyeon/status/1081947874651443201) where a male deobi was told by Sangyeon that he didn't mind the fan calling him "oppa" instead of "hyung." Of course, I took the entire fiasco and fucking ran with it! What do you expect from me at this point? lmfao
> 
> I'm kinda' thinking about making this series where Chanhee gets each member on the 'let's-call-Sangyeon-hyung-"oppa"-because-it's-funny" trend? So one member at a time, he tells them about Yeon's little 'oppa' kink and they all just. Collectively tease him. For fun. If I do give into this, the first member will definitely be Kevin. The storyline just leads to it. lol
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me!! I'm also thinking of writing a few fics for Stray Kids and Ateez, so if you stan those groups and have ideas, let me know! I might delve into Day6, SF9, and Red Velvet too, but I'm not sure just yet. I really wanna' write for other groups though. We'll see how it plays out though!


End file.
